dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giru
|Race = Machine Mutant |FamConnect = Baby (Grandfather) Dr. Myuu (Creator/Father) Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Brother) Luud (Brother) Hell Fighter 17 (Half-Brother) Commander Nezi (Brother) Bizu (Brother) Natt (Brother) Ribet (Brother) General Rilldo (Brother) T2005 (Brothers) }} Giru (ギル, Giru), originally known as T2006 or DB4649T2006RS, is a Machine Mutant that accompanies Goku, Pan and Trunks on their quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. He is best friends with Pan; however, he is frequently the recipient of a lot of abuse (both verbal and physical) at the hands of Pan, which makes him somewhat fearful of her. He is known as Gil in the Blue Water dub. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga The three first met him on Imecka, while he was on the brink of death. After eating the Dragon Radar for energy, he tried to escape from them, but was ultimately caught by Goku. After that, they found out that the radar integrated into his software. Upon arriving on the Planet M-2, he betrays them but is actually pretending as ordered by Trunks. Giru was initially programmed to find and lure the Saiyans to the planet in order to use their DNA but due to a memory failure, he forgot the entire thing until the team nears Planet M2. He tells Trunks the truth of his mission and together, they decide to make the 'inhabitants' of the planet believe that Giru is acting according to their programming, by giving them data to capture Goku, Pan and Trunks. After he sets the trio free, they find Dr. Myuu's evil creation 'Baby' and seemingly destroy him. Trunks and Goku then finished off General Rilldo, an unstoppable mutant who can control metal, and leave the planet for good. Baby Saga Upon returning to Earth and discovering that Baby has taken over, Giru attacks Baby Vegeta with a missile, only to be "killed" with a single energy blast. Later, Hercule and Pan discover his "corpse", and a grief-stricken Pan takes it with them. After Baby's defeat, he is repaired by Trunks. Super 17 Saga During the Super 17 Saga, he restores Gohan's legs and left arm back to normal after they were converted to metal by General Rilldo. Shadow Dragon Saga During the Shadow Dragon saga, Giru went with Goku and Pan to search for the seven Shadow Dragons. Giru was fatally damaged by Eis Shenron, though he was resurrected when Goku made his last wish upon Shenron. It is unknown what happened to him when Goku left for 100 years. Abilities For defense, Giru has a small but powerful rocket launcher in his chest cavity, he also has the unique ability to reverse General Rilldo's metal breath beam victims via a green beam. After eating the Dragon Radar, the radar itself appears on his back. Video Games He is one of Pan's special attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. He also helps Pan with Dragon Net Battle ''in ''Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii, acting as the lag indicator. He also appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World in the closing credits and as Pan's special finishing move. In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, he aids Pan in attacking the enemy when she is selected by the player. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Machine Mutants Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Males